Chuck vs The Cost of the Greater Good
by scarritycat
Summary: What would of happened if Sarah had taken Chuck to the castle at the end of "First Kill"?
1. Betrayal

_A/N – Hi this is my first stab at a fanfic after reading many, many great stories. Creative writing is not a skill that I would consider to have in my wheelhouse but figured I should at least take a try at it. The first chapter has been sitting on my computer for about 4 months now and as my login name implies I was afraid to post. The best way to learn and improve is by doing. It is not spawned from the angst rumors about season 3. More from my own mental musings and I have only now decided to subject you to my writing. That is if you choose to read it. _

_Standard disclaimers apply – I don't own Chuck, the characters, or anything related to it. Parts of this story will refer to things that occur over the course of various episodes in season 2. They are mostly quoted from memory so the wording will not be exact. No beta so all grammatical butchering and plot holes are owned solely by me._

_I always thought that it would be interesting how the story would play out if the following occurred at the end of Chuck vs the First Kill. I propose that this story will have a happy ending although I have not picked which one that will be yet._

**The Betrayal**

**Buymore Lobby**

Chuck is warily digesting what Sarah is saying: "Chuck we have found your dad and rescued him from Fulcrum. A NSA team is bringing him to the Castle as we speak. I am here to take you over to be there when he arrives_."_

_Sarah wouldn't betray me, maybe lie to me but never betray me_ thought Chuck. _Something does not feel right about this, but she has been the one constant during this whole mess with the Intersect. She promised to keep me safe and she has. Jill was wrong, I can trust her. My father the almighty Orion suggested so as well. I need to apologize to her and thank her._

"Sarah I must apologize" Chuck said apprehensively.

"Why?" Sarah gulped as she is finding it harder and harder to fight the overwhelming sense of guilt and betrayal of her current mission threatening to consume her.

"I was beginning to think that I could not trust you. You are the only person during this time who has been there to help me and kept my best interest at heart" Chuck felt better as the words started to flow from him. He could not believe that he had started to lose faith in Sarah. Combined with the exponentially increasing excitement of seeing his Dad rescued from Fulcrum his patented Bartowski smile was creeping across his face.

"Thank you Chuck." Sarah choked out meekly grabbing his hand and moving towards the door, barely able to maintain her professional mask knowing what she is leading her Chuck towards. "Let's go see your Dad". She said choking back the bile that has found its way to the base of her throat with the delivery of that lie. _I can't believe I am doing this. I promised myself and Chuck that I would not let him go to a bunker. Casey is right though, this is the safest place for him. If only that vile thing Jill had not escaped, if only his Dad was not captured we would not be in this place, If only I had more courage to follow my heart. I have to do this for his safety, I have to follow orders. Maybe if we find Orion Beckman will release Chuck? _Sarah rationalized to herself as she found herself walking across the parking lot with Chuck basically pulling her as he strode purposefully towards the Orange Orange. Sarah felt herself walking slower than normal subconsciously trying to enjoy what she knows is her last few moments with **HER** Chuck.

**Castle**

_I can't believe she is going through with this. _Grunts Casey as he watches the camera feeds while readying the tranq gun. _I will hide in the blind spot next to the steps to tranq him as he reaches the bottom. It will allow me to surprise him and catch him so he doesn't hurt himself. That is the least I can do. For once I regret being sarcastic and I wish I had not said the comment about readying a dark hole for him to the General. I never thought she would take me up on it. This has been the best team and assignment that I have been on in a long time. The first time I felt at home in forever. At least Walker has not realized that this will most likely be more than a jail sentence, but a death sentence when he is no longer useful. This is so screwed up. Not only has his father served the greater good with honor, so has Bartowski despite being forced too. With no training he has done better than 99% of agents. _Casey is shaken from his thoughts as he heard the door to the Orange Orange open. He hastily moves to his ambush site crouching to the low ready position. _Three should but him down quickly. Sorry Kid. I hope you can forgive us, but Walker and I are about to earn your hatred. _

**Buymore Plaza Parking Lot**

"Sarah are you okay? You seem to be walking slower than normal. You're not hurt are you?" Chuck asked with concern as he turned over his shoulder locking his eyes onto hers misinterpreting her rapid breathing and slow pace to physical pain instead of the real reason.

"Sorry Chuck. I am okay. I was just lost in thought about the roller coaster the past couple of days have been." Sarah finds herself looking down at their still interlocked hands taking in the electric connection that his gentle touch gives her. Sarah felt as if her legs were turning to lead. The various pivotal conversations over the course of the past few months start to play through her head.

"_I have never had anyone who cares about me like that. __**Yeah you do**__". _

"_**I will get this thing out of my head one day. When I do I am going to the live the life that I want with the girl that I love**__" _

"_This is something you should give to a real girlfriend. __**I know**__." _

"_**He must of done something right. You turned out okay**__." _

"_**I don't need to know anything about your past. I know who you are Sarah Walker. A girl I would like to share a cheeseburger with**__." _

"_**You have to know that your father's sins are his and not yours**__". _

_Well this betrayal occurring right now is certainly mine she guiltily admits to herself. This will be the one that I regret the most._

Sarah finds her hand shaking uncontrollably as she unlocks the door to the Orange Orange. Thankfully her body is covering Chuck's view as it takes both her hands to make the key finally enter the lock and turn it. As they enter the store she lets Chuck walk by so she can lock the outer door.

Chuck pauses by the counter to wait for her to catch up. Sarah for the first time since she walked out of the Buymore looks into his eyes as she reaches up and places her trembling hand on his cheek gently rising on her toes to plant a gentle kiss to his lips. "Thank you Chuck" is all she says quickly turning away to enter the freezer, knowing that is the last time, if she ever sees Chuck again, that he will allow her to touch him.

Chuck's smile grows larger across his face as such unwarranted affection is rare and he misinterprets her Judas Kiss as a glimmer of something more. Sarah quickly keyed the code to the Castle swiftly entering to allow the natural shadows of the space to hide the tears that are threatening to overflow.

Chuck with a growing smile still plastered across his face from the combination of the brief kiss, the thought of his father being saved and feeling of relief that this whole mess may come to the end floats down the steps of the castle. As his right foot touches the floor he asks "Where's Casey?" He is answered by the quiet pfft, pfft, pfft of the tranq gun firing, followed by a slight burning sensation in his back.

"Sarah! Casey! Look out! Someone is in the Castle!" Chuck yells as he spins to see the threat. Seeing Casey holding the tranq gun Chuck's eyes widen in realization even as the sedative is rapidly attacking his senses.

As he drunkenly stumbles backward away from Casey "Wh.. why Casey?" Suddenly feeling Sarah wrapping her arms around him to catch him as he starts to fall. "You too Sa- arah?". Tears start to run down his cheeks as Sarah starts to lower him gently to the ground ending up with his head in her lap as he sprawls across the cold concrete floor. The shadow of Casey's form is standing over him now. "Blackrock…. Fulcrum…. Barstow… Orion… Jill wa was righttt." he gasps out as the darkness of unconsciousness takes him.

Casey sets down the tranq gun motioning Sarah to move over. "Let's get him off this cold floor. I'll take his head. Grab his feet Walker. We need to move him to the gurney back in the Medical Bay". She starts to move slowly releasing Chuck as Casey moves into position, not bothering to hide the cascade of tears that are streaming down her face.

"Walker it is for the best. We will be able to keep him safer there." Casey says as he starts to lift Chuck.

"Only if there are no Fulcrum agents inside the secure facility Casey." Sarah replies with wide eyes. Casey's face turns into a snarl with a low growl coming from his throat as that realization sinks in to both of them.

They carry him delicately to the medical bay placing him on the gurney. Casey's cell phone chirps. He looks down at it and reads a text message. "The extraction team has pulled up. I will open the rear entrance for them." Casey says as he strides heavily from the room. Sarah only weakly shakes her head in acknowledgment, her stormy eyes never leaving Chuck's unconscious form. She selfishly runs her hand through his soft curls taking in; no stealing a last luxury that she knows will likely fuel her nightmares and heartache for years to come.

_I am sorry that I could not be stronger Chuck. I am sorry that I wasted our limited time together because of my fears. "_I love you. You are the best man I will ever know._" _She whispers in his ear_. Sorry I never said that to you when you were able to hear it. _Sarah thinks as she silently sobbed when the extraction team entered the room.

Sarah and Casey hover gingerly over Chuck watching the every move of the extraction team as they prepare Chuck for transportation. The desperately want to ensure that he is handled with the care and respect that he deserves. Not because he is the nation's most important intelligence asset, but because he is their friend, teammate, and their portrait of the cost of the greater good. They both walk beside the gurney as it is wheeled out of the Castle and into the cargo van. Casey tugs on Sarah's arm with more force than it appears to tear her away from Chuck's side so the van can depart. Casey shuts the door and confirms that it is latched. With his slap to the door the black van pulls away. Casey and Sarah stare at the taillights until they disappear.

Finally Casey breaks the silence. "Walker we need to report the status and transfer to the Beckman. Let's get back inside." Laying a hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Sarah shaken from her emotions and thoughts by Casey's hand "I don't think I can talk during the briefing Casey. I need a few minutes."

"Don't worry Walker. I will take care of the talking." Casey said in an uncharacteristically caring tone.

As she reluctantly moves towards the door she says "Casey what do you think Chuck meant about Blackrock, Fulcrum, Barstow, and Orion? Do you think he knew where Fulcrum took his Dad? He was preparing to hastily leave the Buymore when I arrived. Maybe if we find his father we can save Chuck from the bunker." Sarah stated as the momentum of the idea starts to gain steam in her head. _Not to mention what did he mean Jill was right? Did she warn him not to trust us? Damn her if she did. I will have to review the tapes of her time in the castle later. _

"I don't know Walker, but that seems like a place to start. Let's discuss it with the General. The least we could do for the kid is try to find his Dad." Casey says as he enters the back door of the castle. _There is no way the General will let Chuck back out in the field. But the least we can do is try to find Orion to make up for this massive mess._

**Blackrock – Barstow, California**

_I am sorry Charles. For the mess that I created and for you being dragged into this life I tried to save you from. _Orion thought as he monitored the NSA feeds from Burbank noting that a high value asset was being prepped for transport to a secure facility. He watched from the Buymore Plaza security cameras as the van containing his son pulled away. _I thought you could trust them Charles. I thought your handlers were different. Sarah reminded me so much of your mother. I thought she cared about you Charles. Well I was wrong about Bryce in the end and it appears that I was wrong about them as well. Son, I don't know how yet, but I will get you out of this if it is the last thing I do._

As Casey and Sarah entered the Castle to report to the General, and Steven Bartowski in the bunker at Blackrock started working on a plan to save himself and his son little did they know that they were all thinking the same thing at the same exact time.

_Damn Bryce for sending Chuck the intersect. Damn him for volunteering Chuck to this curse. _


	2. Realizations

A\N - most of this story will loosely follow the time-line of the last 2 episodes. I believe on the show it was about 4 days. The story will cover those in 2 - 3 days.

Also don't assume that a happy ending contains Chuck and Sarah standing together at the end. Happiness, much like beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I am not saying that there won't be Charah, but I am also not saying that there will be. This story is more about having to make tough choices, being torn between what needs to be done and what YOU want to do. Those are sometimes competing interests. Then living with the outcome of those choices. This story had a much different title, but it would of given to much away, which those of you who aren't turned off by this story will eventually find out.

Still don't own the show, characters, yada, yada. Thanks for the reviews and PM's.

* * *

**Realizations**

**Castle**

Sarah takes her seat at the far corner of the conference room hoping to hide in the shadows as much as possible for the coming conversation. Casey assumes his seat in the chair next to hers as the connection to Beckman's office completes.

"Major Casey, Agent Walker I assume the asset has been secured?" General Beckman stated as she leaned forward in her chair to get a better view of the darker than normal room.

"Yes Ma'am. Chuck was retrieved from the Buymore by Agent Walker." Casey remarked emphasizing the name Chuck. _After all of this she could at least recognize the nerd by name. Is this how she thinks of him and he is her most prized weapon in the war against Fulcrum..._ Casey forced himself to stop that line of thinking. _I am a warrior for the greater good by my own choice._

"Upon entering the Castle I sedated Chuck as ordered. The NSA transfer team has secured him and is en-route to the secured facility." Casey completed his statement.

"Well done agents. This is better for all parties. Chuck will be safer in a secure facility and the two of you will soon be able to return to your normal assignments. I know what you have done tonight has been difficult, but it speaks to your level of professionalism and commitment to the Country and Greater Good." Beckman almost purred as she settled back in her chair. _To think I wasted my time on a 49B of Walker. Chuck never had a chance against her._ _My greatest tool in the fight against Fulcrum is now at my disposal completely._

"Thank you Ma'am" Casey remarks quietly again shifting uneasily in his chair. _She seems far too happy about this._

"Even I will admit that Chuck has exceeded our intial expectations in the field. However he certainly would not have been able to do so without your guidance. That being said he will be more beneficial in a secure location where a larger amount of information can be reviewed in a more rapid fashion." Smiled the general as she addressed the two.

"We will now be better able to leverage his special talents in the fight against Fulcrum. As for the cleanup of this mission. Major Casey you will oversee the cleanup of the Castle. We will strip it to bare equipment, but not destroy it as it may serve useful in the future. " Continues the general.

"Agent Walker we will need for you to attend the Bartowski – Woodcomb wedding and leave while the newlyweds are on their honeymoon." The General bluntly stated.

"Excuse me Ma'am. What did you just say?" Sarah responded. _Haven't we screwed this family over enough? Aren't you happy enough that we delivered you a human computer you heartless old bag._

"Agent Walker, you will need to attend the Bartowski –Woodcomb wedding. Your cover has you as a bridesmaid. If you suddenly disappear that will raise too many flags. You have earned the trust of both the doctors and you need to help cement Chuck's disappearance as something permanent. Given the family history it should be easy to do. Do you understand Agent Walker?" Although it was a question, it was delivered more as a statement that brokered no room for rebuttal.

"Yes Ma'am. I understand." Sarah barely responds. _How am I am going to do this? How can I do this? Ellie and Devon are my friends, the_ _closest thing I have to family. How can I stand there and let Ellie think that Chuck deserted her when the reason why he is not here is our doing. _Sarah hears a snarl from Casey that makes her think his opinion is the same.

"General, before Chuck lost consciousness he mentioned something about what Major Casey and I think is a possible Fulcrum base in Barstow called Blackrock. He also mentioned Orion. We believe that maybe that is where Fulcrum took Orion_." _Sarah says as she sits up in her seat. _Maybe I can do something to help the Bartowski's. I might have led one Bartowski to a dark pit and if I can't find a way to rescue him, maybe I can rescue another._

"I will task the next available KH-13 to run a scan of Barstow for anything out of the ordinary. If it picks up anything I will have the analysts forward the results to you two for investigation. If we can find Orion and secure him the United States could sleep better at night." The General seemed to beam at that thought.

"General if we find Orion and he can remove the intersect from Chuck's head will he be released?" Sarah asks on her feet now. _Hasn't he earned his freedom?_ "He has certainly served his country well, without being asked, without being paid and at great personal sacrifice." She finishes as her hands are on the table balled into fists.

"Agent Walker let's see if we can get Orion first. Then we can discuss the future beyond that." The general said bluntly.

Casey releases another snarl as he and Sarah share a look about the Generals statement.

"Unless there are any further questions about your orders. This briefing is over." The general not waiting for an answer hangs up on the conference.

"Casey they are never going to let him go are they?" Sarah said has she laid her head down on the table in defeat. "I just sent him to his doom, instead of saving him from Fulcrum."

"Let's focus on finding Orion. Then we'll go from there." Casey said as he moved towards the armory. _The moron might of been a pain for the past 18 months, but he has certainly earned more than just being used like an old jeep and destroyed when no longer useful. _

"Casey, be honest with me. She is going to kill him when he is no longer useful isn't' she?"Sarah states moving to stand between Casey and the armory. The realization of the General's statements starting to hit her.

"I don't know Walker." _I doubt she would change her tune from 9 months ago, but I am not going to fight Walker right now too._

"Let's just work on figuring out how to get through the next few days. Focus on any leads that might point us to Orion or that brunette spawn of the devil that escaped." Casey said as he walked around Sarah picking up his favorite M4 and field maintenance kit before returning to the table.

"Your right Casey. I am going to review the Castle footage while Jill was here to see if there are any clues." Walking off to one of the back workstations to pull up the tapes. _I thought it felt horrible when I saw my father being arrested in San Diego. That feels like a nice Sunday walk in the park compared to right now. How could I do this to someone I love? What am I? Is following orders really worth all of_ t_his?__ Why do so few people have to pay such a high cost for the greater good?_

Casey only slightly nods his head in response. _I didn't like the thought of having to off the kid, and now I am not sure if I could do it at all. He certainly has shown that even with no training and Obama administration sensibilities, he has really manned up. There won't be a good end to this. I might have to keep a tranq or two ready for Walker._

* * *

**Gulfsteam V taxing from LAX**

As the plain white plane takes off from LAX an NSA doctor and nurse watch over their new charge. The doctor looks down at Chuck wondering what is so special about him. Looking up at one of the extraction team guards he asks "When do we arrive Davis-Monthan? I need to know at what levels we have to keep the sedative?"

"A little over an hour" the guard curtly replies. "Upon landing it will be about another 90 minutes to reach the secure location."

"Thank you" replies the doctor while raising his eyebrows to the nurse.

* * *

**Blackrock, Barstow**

"Steven will the new intersect be ready by tomorrow?" Boomed Ted Roark while puffing away on his cigar.

"Not sure Ted. There are still a lot of tests that need to be done in the lab. There could be technical issues." Replied Steven. _I have to stall while I come up with a plan. _

"That is not acceptable. It needs to be ready by tomorrow night_."_ Shouted Ted his frumpy Hawaiian shirt billowing around him.

"I can't promise that to you Ted. Failure may set us back months." _He is not buying my attempt - oh Crap._

_"_I don't care. If you don't have it working by tomorrow night I guess there will be a wedding in Burbank that I need to crash. Needless to say it won't be a pleasant day for the bride, groom and your son." Threatened Ted as he stared at him ominously. "Just have it READY!" Ted shouted as he turned on his heel and stormed off.

"Oo-kay" Steven stuttered_ Hmm a broken intersect. That might actually be a useful diversion._ Watching as Ted thundered down the walkway to the sleeping area. _He also does not realize that Chuck is the intersect, or has been taken by Beckman._

Steven began typing and working on various monitors within the research lab. Prepping his initial idea for the intersect, but also to hide a secure message window that he was able to open. Even with Ted's technical assets they never held a candle to the Steven's. _It looks like this group Roark works for is bigger then Fulcrum. I wonder if it is the Ring? _

Rapidly typing and sending the following encrypted message:

Athena:

Apollo has been removed securely - code black. Will need help retrieving. Demeter may need to be removed as well once Apollo is retrieved. I am currently compromised but will remedy tomorrow night.

Orion

Steven quickly sends the message and goes back to work on the intersect cube that he will hopefully use to win his freedom. Unexpectedly the computer next to him beeps. He opens the message box and sees the following response:

O -

Will work on location of Apollo and have contingency for Demeter. Aware of your situation through sources. Expect help from the skies tomorrow PM. Stay low when the help comes and contact me when you are clear.

- A

_Aces Athena. Help from the skies? Wonder what that is about?_ Steven thought scratching his head, studiously returning back to his work on the intersect. _Hang on Charles help is coming for you._

**

* * *

**

**Castle**

Sarah had quickly scanned all of the footage looking for a conversation between Jill and Chuck. Having found one she listened intently to it.

"I always thought I would give you a ring Jill. I never thought it would be like this."

"It was nice being Mrs. Bartowski."

Sarah furrowed her brow as she thought back to the brief time in the Suburbs where she played Chuck's wife. _It wasn't nice. It was Perfect. _

_"_Chuck you know you can't trust them. The CIA, Fulcrum, the NSA they are all the same. They do not care about you."

Sarah's knuckles cracked as she closed her fists in anger. _That bitch Jill forecasted that we would betray Chuck. That I would betray Chuck. We proved her right. I proved her right. How could that traitorous woman who betrayed Chuck twice do so and still come out on top?_

"Don't let them change you Chuck."

"I won't."

Sarah once again felt tears stream down her face. They were of anger and sorrow. _We have not just changed him tonight. We destroyed him. I destroyed him. __No wonder Fulcrum is winning the war. With orders like these of course people are defecting. Nothing about this night feels right._ After a few moments Sarah gathers herself and heads back out to the main area to find Casey.

"Casey I am going to catch a couple hours of sleep on a cot in a holding cell. I know that KH-13 scan will come back with something about Orion. I want to be ready to move tomorrow." Sarah said leaning against the pillar of the conference room.

"That's a good idea. I will prep the gear then catch a few myself." Casey said putting the M4 back together.

* * *

**Hills Southwest of Tucson**

After landing at Davis-Monthan AFB in Tucson the extraction team, medical team and Chuck were offloaded from the plane and into a small convoy that headed south out of Tucson. Upon reaching Sahuarita they turned west and headed into the mountains. Camouflaged amongst the hills was a long forgotten and supposedly retired Titan missile silo and communications bunker that had been secretly converted by the NSA into a state of the art facility.

Chuck's gurney was gingerly wheeled into the facility and taken to the bottom floor of the old silo. On that floor was several rooms that consisted of a medical bay, sleeping quarters for one person, a small fully stocked kitchen, workout room and a 12 foot x 12 foot room that was covered in large flat panel TV's with a computer in the middle. The entire floor was designed for a solo resident. Although the resident would never have privacy. Every inch of that floor was covered by cameras.

The doctor orders the nurse to take Chuck's vitals once he is removed from the gurney and secured to his bed. The senior member of the extraction team walks over to the doctor.

"Will he be awake soon?" Staring down at the doctor.

"Yes in a few hours. Why?" The doctor looking at Chuck not paying attention to the large man addressing him.

"The general will be here shortly to brief him in person. See to it he is awake by 0900. "Turning quickly walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"I don't know who he is, but he must be important if General Beckman is flying in to meet him." The doctor wonders aloud.

* * *

**Castle**

Sarah cries herself to a fitful sleep curled up in the fetal position clutching the pillow that Chuck's head had rested on while they had waited for the extraction team to her chest.

She dreams of possibilties that the coming days may bring her a chance to reverse the horrific orders she had to follow through on today. She dreams or in some cases has nightmares about the future with Chuck that she likely just lost due to her own actions.


	3. Coming to terms

_A/N - so there was like a four month delay in updates to this. Sorry. This fictional writing thing is new to me and it is meant to be an experiment. Either way I sort of wrote myself into a corner and I was waiting for the proverbial paint to dry. For the one person who is still persistently interested in this story thank you for your persistence and apparent taste in one of the best bands from the 90's. A brief synopsis of the story - it takes place at the end of "First Kill" in season 2. Instead of running off with Chuck, Sarah follows orders and leads Chuck back to Castle to be taken to a bunker. This was written well before season 3, but even after watching "Nacho Sampler" it is even easier to see how this could of occurred. No beta's and I think I caught all the spelling errors... But I don't make any promises.  
_

**Castle**

Sarah awoke from her sleep, if you could call it sleep. More like a constant series of nightmares with the occasional minutes of being awake. She had spent her night dreaming of the look on Chuck's face when he realized what was happening.

I have to do something to make this right she thought to herself. He doesn't deserve this, his whole life has been decided by other people. All of which seem to hurt him in the end. Why couldn't I be the one that didn't. Sarah shook her head clear of those thoughts. Feeling sorry for herself and Chuck was not going to fix this.

As she emerged from the holding cell she slept in, she noticed that Casey was already awake.

"What time is it Casey?" She asked wondering how much time she had wasted.

"0815 Walker. I was just going to wake you up, but thought you would need all the sleep you could grab. The General just sent us the results of the sat scan."

"Do they show anything?" Unable to hide the hope in her voice.

"Yes. There is a large thermal bloom under this abandoned Drive in. The analysts at Meade think it is due to a large power source" Casey smiled as he peeked up from the folder.

"Bring it up on the screen" Sarah commanded as she moved over to the wall of monitors.

"Looks like that could be the right spot. Why else would there be so much power and heat coming from that site". Sarah said as she excitedly tapped the screen to make her point. "We have to go investigate. If we can find Orion and get the intersect removed from Chuck, maybe we can get him out of the of the bunker."

"Let's get Orion first Walker. Then we can see what can be done about Chuck." Casey said as he plodded off to the armory.

"Casey why are you so hesitant to help Chuck after we find Orion?" She agitatedly asked. "Even you have to admit, he has exceeded everyone's expectations."

" I agree Walker. The moron has turned out to be.. well I mean he isn't a moron. Don't you think Beckman wants it all. Orion, Chuck and the intersect? That would give her all of the tools in the fight against Fulcrum. All I am saying is one thing at a time. Maybe if we can secure Orion we can talk to him about this. Both of them have served their country with honor." Casey said while grabbing his favorite M4 from the armory.

"What?? How could she not..." Sarah is cut off by her phone ringing. Looking down she notices that she has missed 14 calls from Ellie. Deciding that she better take it she picks up the phone.

"Hi Ellie." She says trying to sound optimistic while glancing over to Casey.

"Sarah have you seen Chuck? He is not answering his phone and no one has seen him. I was hoping that he was with you, but then you didn't answer your phone. I was getting ready to call the police" Ellie said frantically in one long sentence.

"Ellie maybe he forgot to charge his phone with all of the excitement of the wedding. I had turned mine of accidentally when I went to bed last night" Sarah replied. Nearly choking on the bile that threatened to come out as she thought about her next sentence.

"I saw him last light, but he left to go home early. He was really upset about your Dad disappearing, and was freaking out about the wedding. He said he just wanted to go home and get some sleep." Sarah added emotion in her voice to sell her story a little better.

"Well he is not here Sarah. Do you think he was in an accident or something. I'll start calling the hospitals. Hold on. What do you mean he was freaked out about dad disappearing?" Ellie asked. "You don't think he would do something stupid do you?"

"Ellie, he was really upset last night, but I don't think he would do anything rash. Maybe he just went somewhere to think. I can check his favorite places." Sarah stated. Trying to sound positive.

"If you think that would help. Why would he be freaked out about the wedding. Did Dad say something to spook him? Did you two get into a fight?""

"I am not sure Ellie if your Dad said anything to him. We did get into a little bit of fight before he left. I did not understand why he was freaked out about the wedding. It didn't seem all that serious though. Chuck is probably just sitting at the beach watching the waves. I'll go check and get back to you shortly."

"I am sure your are right. You know him best. It is nice to not be number 1 in that department anymore." Sarah's jaw started to tremble as she listened to Ellie. _Your right Ellie I know him so well that he would let me lead him to his doom. _"Call me back in an hour if you don't find him." Ellie said expectantly.

"Yes. Bye." Was all Sarah could choke out as she hung up the phone while collapsing to the chair next to her.

"Beckman may of sold her soul to the devil, but it looks like we are selling ours to her." Sarah mumbled from her head folded in her arms.

"Walker... Sarah – it ain't perfect, but like it or not even Chuck would agree that some sacrifices are made so that everyone else can have their 2.5 and white fences. It was the right thing to do no matter how much we hate it." Casey said trying to calm his partner down. _This is going to break her. Heck a case of Johnny Walker Black might not be enough for me to wash this away._

" Casey he didn't volunteer to get the intersect, he didn't volunteer for the life we put him through but he rose to challenge and served with honor. But what he did earn instead, was our betrayal, his country's betrayal and a life being placed involuntarily in a bunker till he dies. Not only that, but now we have to make what remains of his family think that he betrayed them... When does the cost for the greater good end?" Sarah said, looking at her partner for advice and guidance.

"Sarah, the whole deal stinks for Chuck, heck the Bartowski's as a whole, but it is the right thing to do. Protecting him like this is the right thing. One day he will see it. Will we have to live with our actions. Does it feel wrong, to have to do all of this -yes. That is why we do it, because no one else will. Our choices are – feel sorry for ourselves or make the most of Chuck's sacrifice and do some good." Casey sighed as he finished. _This whole thing is screwed up. She has a point. This is one of those days that I hate my job and what I have become. What would Reagan have done in this situation? I don't think there is a horse to ride into the sunset. _

"You need to stay here to work on the story with Ellie." Casey said.

"No. I want to go to Barstow and look for Orion. That is the only way we can make this right. Maybe.." Sarah picked herself off from her chair.

"Walker you have to stay here. It is the day before the wedding. There are cover related tasks you must do. She is looking for Chuck, you have to follow your orders and come up with a story to make that stick as well. You can't do that from Barstow." Casey tentatively walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know you have to. I'll call you as soon as I find something"

Sarah's head sagged lower as Casey went on. _He is right. I have to stay, I don't want to. I want to find Orion. I want to get Chuck out of this mess. Not lie to Ellie, not make him into a person that has deserted her, like so many others._

Casey left the castle with his gear slung over his shoulder. Sarah headed off to the shower to try and clear her head. All she ended up doing was collapsing into the fetal position and weeping for her self inflicted loss.

**Chuck's Bunker - 0900**

Chuck slowly started to hear slight murmurs of voices around him. He seemed to be stuck in the pleasant time between sleep and waking. _Did I leave the TV on? Where are those voices coming from? Last night I came home and, Son of a Bitch I didn't go home. Sarah and Casey drugged me. Maybe if I don't open my eyes I won't be in a bunker. I can't believe they did that. I can't believe that Sarah would betray me like that. Casey – maybe, but Sarah, Dammit. Just more people I trusted who have screwed over dumb old Chuck. _

"Doctor is he awake yet?_" _commanded the voice of the red headed fire pixie General Beckman."It is imperative that I speak to him. "

"According to his vitals he is Ma'am. However he has not opened his eyes yet" replied the Doctor nervously.

"Everyone leave the room now. Agent Grey and Agent Black keep an eye on the room. I would like to speak to him." Beckman said as she started to pull-up a chair next to his gurney, till she realized that by sitting in the chair she would be sitting below his line of sight. _Why did they not move him to a bed? Once he proves he is not going to physically act out I will make sure they do._

When the room emptied she leaned over him. "Bartowski. Wake up. I know your awake." She said in a surprisingly gentle voice. "It is General Beckman, and yes this is what you think it is. You are in a secure facility for your protection."

Chuck forcefully opened his eyes that seemed to be weighed down by lead up to this point. "General are you always the welcoming committee for every person you steal their basic rights and freedoms from or am I just special?" He spat with as much venom as he could.

"Mr. Bartowski – Chuck you are that special. I meant what I said a few weeks ago. You are the most important weapon in the fight against fulcrum. I know that you angry at me, the government and everything, but while this might not be the best case scenario from where you stand I wanted to be here and talk to you about this in person. I owe you that much."

"I am special only because that idiot Larkin sent a computer to my brain. Then I was lucky enough to meet you, Casey and Sarah only to be betrayed to the bunker of doom until I am dead, or become obsolete, in which case I will be _surplussed_ by one of your lackeys. Would that be correct?"

The general leaned back when taking in what Chuck had said . Casey was right he picks up on more things than you would think.

"Short of the _surplussing_ you part yes. You are in a permanent facility where you will be able to live protected from harm. It has every amenity that you would need and we will try to make your life as comfortable as possible. In time when the threat has diminished you will be able to take escorted trips to town, but that will not be for a while. All comforts are of course provided that you agree to work with your full cooperation". Beckman said firmly.

"So basically my choices are cooperate and live in a comfortable ungrounded jail, or don't cooperate and live in an uncomfortable jail. Either way I am no longer a free man, and will get to live out my days as a hermit. The old man that lived in a bunker. " He laughed ironically as he stated the scenario.

"What about my family? My sister – she is getting married tomorrow and she will think that I left her like she will think dad left her." Chuck quickly spit out trying not to show sadness in front of the general and failing miserably.

"Unfortunately Chuck you will not be allowed to contact her. Agent Walker will help your sister transition your departure." The general simply stated.

"Transition my departure what the hell is that? She better not hurt my sister. I know what she is capable of."

"No Chuck she will give Dr. Bartowski and Dr. Woodcomb a cover that you departed like your father."

"What!! She will think we all deserted her. Who the hell are you cavalierly ruining peoples lives" he said attempting to get off the bed. The restraints that he just not realized were in place holding him down.

" I am sorry Chuck. Really I am, but that is the best way for there to be no suspicions raised beyond your family. It really is safer for her. Would you rather she think you are dead?" She asked rhetorically.

"Yes I would. That way at least she would not think I betrayed her. At least she could get on with her life and not have this over her. If you are going to use me till I am no longer worth anything, take my freedom from me – you could at least grant that wish" Chuck stated. I know it will be tough for Ellie to handle, but at least she won't think I went crazy and ran away. At least she has Devon. I wish I was going to be able to see her wedding. She will be such a beautiful bride Chuck thought.

"I will take it under consideration. Are there any other special wishes you might need" General Beckman asked.

"Other than Freedom, what do you mean?"

"Chuck I want your cooperation, I know that you are mad and I want you to take a few days to get acquainted to the facility and your new life. Outside of what is provided here, let me know what else would be needed that we missed to make your life more comfortable." The General genuinely offered.

"Well I can't have my family, so that is out, guess that means having a girlfriend is out too. Besides she would likely just be a paid handler like my previous one. If I think of any material things I will let my watchers know. There is one thing you can do for me? Ensure that Casey, Larkin and especially Walker are not allowed near this facility, that I don't read reports or files with them in it. Being in this hole everyday is already too much of a gift from them."

"Okay Chuck. I must admit you are taking this better than I thought" General Beckman thought out loud.

"General what choice do I have? If I refuse I am sure you will have those guys out there just waterboard me or something."

"I was kind of hoping it wouldn't come to that" - she said in a way that sounded like she meant it.

"Agent's Grey and Black will come in release from your restraints. They will give you a tour of the facility and will make sure you have what you need. They will cover over what is expected of you and you will give them your wish list on top of what is here. I will not apologize for what I have ordered, nor will my mind change on your status, but I will try to make your involuntary sacrifice as comfortable as it can be. With the exception of freedom as you continue to prove successful everything about your life in here is negotiable. Everything. Think about it Chuck." The general did a proper about face and marched out of the room.

What did she mean everything is negotiable? Chuck pondered as the agent's came in to release the restraints.

"We are not going to have any problems from you are we Mr. Charmicael?" Asked agent Black.

"No you won't. Call me Chuck by the way. I do need to use the bathroom though" Chuck said as he swung his legs over the gurney.

**BlackRock - mid afternoon**

Orion finished his version of the second intersect with some special touches. As he was cleaning up his program and generally trying to look very busy he opened his secured chat window again.

_Athena - my end is set for tonight. the plan should be put in action at midnight. can I still expect help from the skies?_

A few minutes later came his response.

_Orion - we are a good for midnight. remember keep your head down. the help will not be able to tell blue from red. have the start of the plan to extract Apollo and Demeter. can discuss once you escape. be safe. contact me when you are clear_.

Good. Orion thought to himself. Hang on Charles we are coming for you. Now I just have to figure out how to stay safe tonight and get away.

**Barstow - mid afternoon**

A crown vic slowly stops near the edge of a bluff over looking the Barstow drive in. Casey opens the door and high crawls to the edge of the bluff. Taking a pair of Steiner binoculars out of his pocket he slow sweeps the drive through for any sign of activity. Unable to find any he lets out a low growl of frustration. His phone rings and he opens it without looking.

"Casey Secure. What do you want Walker?" he spits out.

"Casey this is General Beckman. What is your status?" Beckman say bluntly.

"General. Sorry ma'am I was expecting Walker. I am current in over-watch of the location with no apparent activity. Do you think the sat image picked up something geo-thermal?" Casey thought out loud.

"That is possible, however mission requirements have changed. Please return to Castle for a briefing at 1800. I will inform Agent Walker to be there as well."

"General I think I should stay in Barstow to try to find Orion. Chuck was rarely wrong." Casey stated. _I have to try to help him._

"Casey. No questions. Report to Castle at 1800." The General promptly hung on the call

Casey just looked at his phone. That does not sound good. I wonder what this is all about.

_A/N - sorry for the slight cliffy. I promise to update faster this time. I think the paint has dried so the updates should come quicker. Constructive writing criticism is always welcomed. Those of you who feel compelled to get all Charah terrorist on me like the earlier chapters save your pm's._


End file.
